Season 1
Episode 1: “Eat (Pilot)" Original Airdate: August 20, 2007 Description: Good eating habits are promoted with the music video “Party in my Tummy,” and actor Elijah Wood stops by to dance. Episode 2: “Summer” Original Airdate: August 21, 2007Description: Outdoor summer fun is featured with songs, such as “Bubbles” and “Jump Jump Jump.” Patience is taught with the “Wait Your Turn” tune. Special guests The Aquabats perform. Episode 3: “Fun” Original Airdate: August 22, 2007Description: Various ways to have fun are explored. Songs include “Body Music” and “Get the Sillies Out.” Biz Markie offers a beat of the day and he Aggrolites perform. Episode 4: “Dance” Original Airdate: August 23, 2007Description: Celebrating the fun of dancing with the music video “I Like to Dance”. Hector Jimenez stops in for a Dancey Dance piece. Also, learning to apologize with the “I’m Sorry” song. Episode 5: “Sleep” Original Airdate: August 27, 2007Description: The benefits of sleep are taught with songs, including “Naptime” and “Dream.” Smoosh performs and Mark Mothersbaugh offers a drawing lesson. Episode 6: “Happy” Original Airdate: August 28, 2007Description: Overcoming sadness and feeling better is the theme. Songs include “Don’t be Scared” and “I’m so Happy.” The Salteens perform and Mark Mothersbaugh draws. Episode 7: “Friends” Original Airdate: August 29, 2007Description: Making friends and showing respect are taught. Songs include “High Fives” and “Hands to Yourself.” Special guest appearances by Mya and Mark Mothesbaugh. Episode 8: “Careful” Original Airdate: August 30, 2007Description: Caution and perseverance are the lessons. Songs include “Danger” and “Shake It Off.” Guest stars include Supernova and Biz Markie does a Biz’s Beat of the Day.” Episode 9: “Move” Original Airdate: September 24, 2007Description: Lessons on control and coordination are taught with songs such as “Stop and Go” and “Hands to the Beat” Tony Hawk stops in to demonstrate his skateboarding skills. Episode 10: “Greetings” ''' Original Airdate: September 25, 2007Description: Learning how to be friendly and polite. The Wolfgramms perform and Biz Markie shares a “Biz’s Beat of the Day.” '''Episode 11: “Together” Original Airdate: September 26, 2007Description: Teamwork and cooperation is the theme. Nikki Flores appears in a Dancey Dance segment, and Mark Mothersbaugh draws. Episode 12: “Scary” Original Airdate: September 27, 2007Description: In this episode we learn how to be brave and accept new things. Songs include “Don’t Be Afraid” and “Try It, You’ll Like It.” Leslie Hall appears in a Dancey Dance segment and Mark Mothersbaugh draws. Episode 13: “Halloween” Original Airdate: October 29, 2007Description: Halloween is the theme for this episode when our favorite characters dress up for the occasion. Biz Markie performs a “Biz’s Beat of the Day” and special guests Shiny Toy Guns perform. Episode 14: “Car” Original Airdate: November 26, 2007Description: In this episode we learn about car safety and the fun of travel with “Keep Trying” and “Car Ride”, while the song “Danger” teaches them o stay away from the road when playing. Sugarland and Biz Markie guest star. Episode 15: “Share” Original Airdate: November 27, 2007Description: Songs about sharing include “Mine and Yours,” “Don’t Take it Away,” “Share,” and “Catch and Throw.” Cornelius and Biz Markie guest star. Episode 16: “Find” Original Airdate: November 28, 2007Description: The fun of discovery is demonstrated with songs such as “I Like Fish,” “Woodpecker” and “Peek-a-Boo.” Sean Kingston and Mark Mothersbaugh guest star. Episode 17: “Train” Original Airdate: November 29, 2007Description: In this episode, the Gabba gang learns about trains. Songs include “Train Ride” and “Too Loud.” Laila Ali and Biz Markie guest star. Episode 18: “Christmas” Original Airdate: December 21, 2007Description: In this episode, we learn to get into the holiday spirit and that Christmas is about giving. Special guests include The Snow Princess and Mark Mothersbaugh. Episode 19: “Love” Original Airdate: February 14, 2008Description: A love-themed episode features the songs “I Love You,” “I Love Flowers,” and “Be Nice to Everyone.” Also: The Postmarks performs and Mark Mothersbaugh draws an elephant. Episode 20: “Imagine” Original Airdate: May 23Description: Special guests include The Shins and Mark Mothersbaugh. Category:Seasons